riding through fire
by Nightwalker'xo
Summary: -"I'll be the best roommate ever." She beamed. "Of course you will." He replied, his wide smile rivaling hers. This has been on my laptop for ages, might as well get some use out of it.


**[A/N] : This isn't my best,It was written really long ago, and has been on my laptop for ages. I literally fell in love with Lexi when they introduced her on the show, and I was really glad that they brought her back for a little while. There are probably loads of mistakes here... Sorry.**

x.x.x.x

He wrapped his arms around Lexi's shoulders, with clearly no desire of letting go. She bent her arms upward and held on to his hands, and they gently swayed from side to side. Stefan felt the wetness of Lexi's tears as they rolled down his left arm, and she leaned her head backwards into his chest, looking up at the stars with her teary, piercing blue-grey eyes. She sniffed, and turned around with her vampire speed, to bury her head in his shoulder and wrap her arms tightly around his waist. Stefan held on to her shoulders, listening to her heartbeat, trying to calm her. He felt her tears soaking into the arm of his t-shirt, and clenched his eyes tightly shut as he grasped her closer.

**~x~  
><strong>  
>Lexi was pressed against him tightly and held on to him with a massive strength.<br>It took every muscle in Stefan's body to stop him from falling over onto his back.  
>Lexi was still crying, almost silently, her head against his shoulder. Stefan leaned against hers<br>and whispered into her ear reassuringly.  
>"It's going to be OK. I promise" he murmured. Lexi turned to him with tear-stained eyes and face , looking like an innocent young child. Stefan sympathized her deeply. He placed his hand on the back of her head, and pulled her closed to him. Lexi nodded and took deep breaths. Stefan gave her a kiss on the cheek and she drew back and smiled at him, the pain still visible in her sharp eyes.<br>"Don't worry" Stefan whispered as he wiped a tear from her cheek. Lexi was his best friend,  
>and he hated to see her in pain. He wished there was something he could do to take that pain away,<br>but he knew that he couldn't. Lexi lifted her head to look Stefan in the eyes.  
>" I…I never thought that…that he'd leave…" she shook her head, as if it was too painful for her to speak. But Stefan knew why. Lexi's fiancée had just left her. She had turned him in 1971, because they both wanted to be together, forever. But he broke up with Lexi after telling her that he no longer loved her, and that he never had, that he was only after immortal life, so he could be with his true loved one, Adelia, Lexi's cousin, while he was drunk. But when Lexi asked him about it while he was sober, he repeated the exact words, and declared them true. He then left town, and left Lexi heartbroken. Stefan didn't know what to tell her. He knew that broken hearts took time to heal, just as he'd learned a few years ago, when the love of his life chose his brother instead of him after being together for four years.<br>"Don't worry, Lex. He obviously didn't deserve you" Stefan murmured quietly. Lexi mouthed an 'I guess so' . Stefan still hugged her close, to be interrupted by a light knock on the door.  
>"Stay Here. I wont be long. I promise" He said, giving her a final hug. He then walked to the door and opened it silently. Elena was standing there. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Elena was his girlfriend, but things weren't going well between them. He almost knew what she was here for.<br>"Stefan…" she began hesitantly. " Things aren't right between us.I think it's time to move on" She finished. "So..yes, Im breaking up with you.I'm sorry" she said . Stefan's face was a mixture of sadness and confusion, and a small amount of anger and disbelief. But he forced himself to nod.  
>"Anyways, it seems like….." She looked towards the door that he just stepped out of. " Like you've already found yourself my replacement" She said , not meeting Stefan's eyes and with a hint of anger in her tone. Stefan knew who she meant. Lexi. He felt his own wave of rage. He grabbed Elena's shoulder and pulled her to the other side of the corridor.<br>" How dare you say that? ." Stefan snarled in disbelief, making Elena wince. " Lexi, is my best friend, and she's just been left heartbroken, by her fiancée, and you're accusing me of replacing you with her?" Stefan said in a low voice that was clearly angry. " Yes Elena. You should go. Now" He said firmly. Elena stormed outside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stefan turned back to his room and walked inside, to find Lexi sitting on his bed, bending her knees up to her chest and her head on one side.

"What happened?" she asked, lifting her head up.

"Me and Elena…Broke up" Stefan answered quietly.

"Oh my god…..why?" Lexi asked again, seeing the pain on Stefan's face.

"Well, she said that things weren't going right, then got the idea that I'd already replaced her, so yeah. We're over." Stefan said, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to scream.

"That you'd replaced her?" Lexi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Something gave her the idea that I replaced her with you. But I dealt with her, and hopefully she knows where everybody stands now." Stefan sighed, and went to sit beside Lexi, who turned to face him.

"Why us? Why can't these things happen to other people? It just had to ruin my century of happiness." Stefan couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to know" He replied. Stefan stared into Lexi's eyes, which were almost the exact colour of the ocean when the sun sets : Blue, with a tint of grey. Lexi then turned to stare into Stefan's eyes,  
>the ones that looked like two sparkling emerald stones. Stefan leaned towards Lexi, and shifted his hand until it was almost touching hers, and leaned another inch closer until their faces were so close that they could hear each other breathing, and they could almost feel each other's hearts beat.<p>

Lexi leaned in a little more, hesitantly, before she inched her face slowly towards Stefan, their lips almost touching. Then Stefan kissed her softly and they both got lost in the passionate moment. Stefan's hand was tangled in Lexi's hair and Lexi's hand was on the back of Stefan's neck. They kissed for a few minutes , not wanting to move, only pulling away when the bedroom door creaked open.  
>Standing there was Damon, a glass of bourbon in his hand, and he carelessly entered the room, swinging the door shut behind him before he sat down in a black leather chair at the far end of the room.<p>

"Umm…What are you doing here?" Stefan asked hesitantly, and Damon put the glass of whiskey down on the coffee table.  
>"Well," Damon began, "Even though you aren't a part of each other's lives anymore, I though that you should know…"<p>

"Know what?" Stefan interrupted.

"That me and Elena…. Are dating." Damon said, and he sounded mature, or maybe it was just a trick of the mind: Damon was never mature. Stefan was still silent for a moment, and then nodded.

"Ok. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave" Stefan said quietly. Damon raised his glass to them, and walked out of the door.

"Stefan…" Lexi begins, but Stefan cuts her off.

"Why…" He said "Just why. Today I saw my best friend in pain, I broke up with my girlfriend, I kissed my closest friend and now learned that brother and Elena are together." "This day can't get any worse."  
>He put his head in his hands and became silent.<p>

x-x-x-x-x

" Stefan…." Lexi began, unsure what to say . She hugged him tightly , then let go, holding on to his hand and pulling him to his feet, opening the window. It was almost sunset. Lexi dragged Stefan to the window and they both jumped out.

"Let's Hunt. You'll feel better" Lexi said confidently. They both ran at vampire speed past the river into the woods and they only stopped running when they reached the centre. Lexi turned her head slightly to the side and suddenly lunged. When she stood up, blood was dripping from her fangs and a creature was lying on the floor, it's legs stretched as if it was still in mid-run. Stefan quickly realized that it was a fox. Lexi was looking at him with her eyebrows raised . Stefan bent down, and placed his mouth near the animal's throat, breathing in until his fangs elongated and thin veins started to appear under his eyes. He pressed his fangs to the animal and started drinking. After a few minutes he lifted his head and his lips were stained with red. Lexi smiled smugly. Then her eyes became focused on something in the distance and she smiled even more. She wiped the blood off the corner of Stefan's mouth with her index finger and pulled him up off of the ground. She broke off into a run, and after a few moments, Stefan joined her. They ran past many trees and shrubs, until they came to the edge of the lake. Many people were there, partying, probably. Stefan spotted Elena. She was talking to Matt. Stefan listened in on their conversation, and heard Elena tell Matt that she thought that Stefan was mad at her. Matt replied by telling her that it wasn't her fault to think what she thought, and that Stefan must be hurt by knowing about her and Damon. Stefan stopped listening and turned his attentions back to Lexi. She had a red and gold bikini top and a pair of denim shorts on as she stood next to him.

"Oh no….You're not going to…" Stefan started, but Lexi smiled and Interrupted him.

"Oh yeah" She grinned . "And you're coming with me" She added, smirking. Stefan groaned, but Lexi pulled him to the highest part of the cliff and looked down, then back at him.

"You ready?" She asked him 

"No." Stefan replied , still looking down at the water with wide eyes.

"Oh well!." Lexi cried, a wide grin still on her face, and she grabbed Stefan's shoulder and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. Then she counted to three, holding onto Stefan's wrist, but before she could reach three, Stefan twisted his wrist and gave her a gentle push into the water. Lexi laughed loudly.

"Stefan Salvatore! I cannot believe you just did that!" She shouted. "Now you're coming in here right now, or I'm gonna have to drag you in!" She added jokingly. Stefan smiled and took his shirt off before jumping in and landing close to her with a small splash. She grinned and pushed him backwards, causing his head to go under for a moment. Stefan made himself fly forwards and splashed Lexi with all of his strength , leaving her hair soaked . He grinned .

"Have I entered a different universe where Stefan is… fun?" Lexi asked jokingly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lexi sat on the Salvatores' red leather sofa with a towel around her wet honey-blonde hair, looking into her mirror every few minutes. She'd slept on their sofa last night, the place she'd collapsed on after coming back from the lake. Stefan was standing with his back to her, looking outside at the sunrise on the balcony . He turns to her and smiles. Lexi smiles back at him.

"You know," Stefan starts, "It was dull to let you sleep on the sofa. I have and extra room."  
>Lexi nods vaguely , shielding her eyes from the sunlight that was streaming through the gap between the windows. Stefan quickly closed the gap.<p>

"Lexi, I have an _**extra room**_." Stefan repeats again.

"Well that's nice" Lexi answers slowly, unsure of what to say. Stefan sighed.

"I have an extra room, which means…" Lexi raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish the sentence. "That you can move in, if you wish." Lexi's mouth fell open and she stared at him in shock for a minute. Stefan rethought his offer and tried to see something wrong, but still can't come up with anything. Her face breaks into a grin , and Stefan is relieved.

"Yes! Yes yes YES!" Lexi screams happily and runs up to Stefan, Hugging him tightly from behind. Stefan blushes a bit, unsure of what to do. He just holds on to her arm for a while, keeping her close, before she comes to stand in front of him, smiling happily.

"I'll be the best roommate _**ever**_" She smiles .

"I'm sure you will." Stefan replied.


End file.
